Mid-summer working on a new song (on extremely stuffy and hot studio)
by undernate
Summary: Yoongi menyukai nya ketika Jimin menemani nya di dalam studio, apalagi di hari yang panas dan sibuk. YoonMin. Yoongi x Jimin. BTS/Bangtan.


drabble/oneshot?. word counted: 1,146. pre-relationship. (lots of typo$)

* * *

Yoongi terduduk di depan komputer dan _mixer_ nya, sudah sejak 'Tuhan-tahu-kapan' ia mematung disana tanpa sepatah katapun. Semua orang tahu bahwa ini musim panas dan Yoongi memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam studio gelap miliknya.

"Hyung, mau sampai kapan kau berhibernasi di dalam studio kumuh mu?" Ucap Namjoon disuatu sore yang panas.

"Aku mengerjakan lagu ku, bukan berhibernasi bodoh." Cerca Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, masih memencet remote televisi secara acak. Menggumamkan "Studio ku tidak kumuh, itu rumah kedua." Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa studio nya benar benar tidak sehat.

Setelah sukses meraih tempat pertama di _music-broadcast_ setempat dengan 'I Need U' untuk pertama kalinya, Bang PD tak bisa menahan senyuman lebar dan tarian selebrasi aneh nya sepanjang malam. Ia bolak-balik membicarakan tentang sesuatu seperti 'gebrakan' dan apapun itu yang 'wah!' sambil mengangkat gelas vodka nya tinggi tinggi di udara. Dan keesokan paginya, Yoongi mendapat telepon bahwa ia harus segera mengerjakan lagu baru, yang cocok dengan musim panas ini, dengan 'gebrakan' dan sesuatu yang 'wah!'. Jadi, itulah mengapa Yoongi mau tidak mau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dalam studio nya, yang sangat nyaman.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, kerutan terbentuk di dahi nya. Studio kecil pribadi nya ini terasa semakin sesak dan tentu saja musim panas membuat pendingin ruangan beralih fungsi menjadi mesin menyebalkan yang tak menghasilkan sedikitpun angin melainkan bunyi bising, jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk mematikannya. Tak ada satu ide pun yang hinggap di pikiran jenius nya, ia sibuk menggaruk lengannya yang berkeringat. Yoongi tidak pernah menganggap remeh lagu-lagu yang ia kerjakan, tapi Yoongi tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan musim panas dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain tidur dibawah tumpukan es, jikalau bisa.

Terdengar pintu studio di buka dan tapak kaki menyusul setelahnya.

"Hyung, keluarlah dan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Kau terlihat semakin tua dan seperti vampir." Jimin mengambil langkah menghampiri Yoongi dan menempatkan tangannya di atas pundak Yoongi, menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan berbisik, 'lagipula konsep kita sekarang adalah 'gebrakan' dan ini musim panas. Kau bisa menjadi sedikit kecoklatan, hyung." Tawa nya terdengar renyah, persis seperti cone es krim.

"Vampir tidak bertambah tua." Balas yang lebih tua, memutar kursi nya dan menghadap kearah Jimin. Kedua alisnya masih berkerut dan dua bulir keringat menghiasi pelipisnya.

Jimin tersenyum, kedua matanya menghilang, membentuk menjadi bulan sabit. "Aku membawakan mu es krim. Kesukaan mu, melon." Ia mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar.

Yoongi tak kuasa menahan kekehannya ketika melihat Jimin dengan aura cerah nya dan rambut nya yang kini di cat merah terang, entah bagaimana itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. _(apalagi dongsaeng kesukaannya membelikannya es krim kesukaannya, kau tahu.)_ Yoongi meraih kantung plastik tersebut dari tangan Jimin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Jiminnie."

Yang muda mengangguk dan dengan tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Yoongi dan sontak itu membuat kursi yang di duduki Yoongi bergeser, dahi mereka terbentur satu sama lain. Yoongi mendesis dan Jimin menggumamkan 'ouch' disela-sela cemberutnya.

"Apalagi, Jimin?" Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jimin, tak tahu kemana semua kebahagiaannya mendadak hilang ketika Jimin mulai menjadi sedikit menyebalkan. Ditambah pinggangnya yang sudah tua dan ia merasakan nyeri mulai menjalar.

Jimin mengeluarkan rengekan andalannya, tak berani membalas tatapan Yoongi. "Aku merindukan mu."

Yoongi menghela nafas dan sungguh ia sekarang menjadi tidak tega ketika Jimin sudah bertingkah seperti ini di depannya.

"Hey," ia mengelus lengan Jimin lalu mengangkat dagu nya perhalan supaya Jimin bisa menatapnya dengan jelas. "Aku harus mengerjakan lagu ku, kau mengerti kan?"

Jimin mengangguk lemas. "Tapi kau tidak menyelesaikan apa apa dari 3 hari yang lalu." Ucapnya pelan.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Itulah mengapa aku harus segera menyelesaikannya."

Jimin semakin cemberut dan menarik ujung kaus yang Yoongi kenakan. "Hyung, semua lagu yang telah kau buat selama ini semuanya keren, kau tahu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. _Tentu saja_.

"Dan dirimu sendiri juga keren, kau tahu?"

Yoongi mengangguk. _Sungguh sangat tahu_.

Jimin menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. "Kau pasti juga tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dan bergumam, "Aku tahu." _Aku juga merindukanmu_.

"Jadi jangan bekerja terlalu berat, ini bukan seperti seluruh beban di dunia dijatuhkan ke atas pundak mu." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan lugu nya. "Dan luangkan waktu mu untuk ku."

Yoongi bersumpah bahwa semua hal yang telah membebani pikirannya seakan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin. Yoongi telah tumbuh dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi kepada Jimin, sejak hari pertama Jimin menunjukan dirinya sebagai _trainee_ baru di Bighit dengan kikuk, yang lain mungkin acuh tak acuh menanggapi kedatangan Jimin tetapi Yoongi menangkap seberkas cahaya, ia tak tahu pasti namun itu seperti semangat yang menyala dengan ganas di mata Jimin. Dan itu semua terbukti dengan segala kerja keras nya di ruang latihan, membakar otot otot tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang rumit, dan indah. Satu lagi, Jimin memiliki hati yang lembut. Dia murni, murni dibalik semua semangat dan ambisi yang ia miliki. Ia suka tersenyum, dan bahkan senyuman yang ia beri kepada kucing jalanan terlihat sangat tulus. Setelah bertahun tahun latihan larut malam, dan pikiran larut malam yang tak berujung pada akhir, Jimin menjadi satu satunya orang yang bisa mendapat perlakuan spesial dari seorang apatis bernama Min Yoongi.

"Suga hyung?" Panggil Jimin pelan, membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya.

Yoongi mendekap Jimin dengan erat, sangat erat. Tersenyum dalam pelukan dan Yoongi bisa melihat ujung kedua telinga Jimin berubah menjadi merah, kontras dengan rambutnya. Jimin mencengkram kaus Yoongi, menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang dengan marah menjalar di wajahnya.

Mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, tak menghiraukan udara yang memang sudah panas diantara mereka menjadi, entah bagaimana bertambah panas.

"Hyung," panggilnya di sela sela pelukan, "aku rasa keringat kita sudah mulai menyatu."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa. "Yeah, tentu. Itulah mengapa wajah mu menjadi merah padam seperti ini." Menambahkan nada menggoda diakhir kata-katanya.

Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat, dan menambahkan, "Y-ya tepat sekali. Studio ini sangatlah panas, tentu karena musim panas. Ya benar." dan kekehan canggung di belakangnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau beranjak dari sini? Paha ku mulai mati rasa." Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya.

Jimin dengan terkesiap berdiri dari pangkuan Yoongi dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Yoongi terus menatapnya.

"Hyung, es krim nya mungkin sudah meleleh." Jimin cemberut, mencoba 'mendinginkan' suasana.

Yoongi menoleh kea rah kantung plastik di sebelahnya, dan benar saja terdapat rembesan air di bawah kantung plastik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo beli lagi. Hyung yang traktir."

Raut wajah Jimin berubah terkejut dan sedetik kemudian cengiran lebar mengambil alih pipinya.

"Yang benar? Woah, hyung memang yang terbaik!" Jimin mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Yoongi kembali terkekeh, segala hal yang Jimin lakukan pantas mendapatkan senyuman Yoongi. "Nanti setelah aku membersihkan diri. Aku sangat berkeringat."

"Aku ikut dengan mu membeli es krim nya!"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut mandi dengan ku juga? Kau juga berkeringat, kau tahu."

Jimin memerah, _untuk kesekian kalinya_. Yoongi yang melihat hal itu langsung menambahkan, "Kau bisa membantuku meredakan lelahku, memijit mungkin? Punggungku sangat sakit."

Jimin mengangguk kecil, rona merah masih belum meninggalkan pipinya. "Tentu."

* * *

ceritanya ini dope belum masuk album hwayang yeonhwa jadi ginilah. masih jjeoro-ed sampe sekarang and somewhat summer is life. belakangan ini eksistensi dari seorang park jimin sangat memberikan impact yang kuat kepada saya, rambut merahnya sungguh luar biasa kurangajar.


End file.
